Conventional ventilation systems can be installed within structures, such as buildings. Some of these conventional systems can function to exhaust air and other fluids from the structures. For example, some of these conventional ventilation systems can be coupled to a duct system of the structure, which can provide a path for the exhausted air to exit the structure. However, in the event of a fire within the structure, at least some of the conventional ventilation systems can enable the fire to relatively rapidly spread throughout the structure because the ventilation systems can be installed through walls of the structure and connected to the duct system. Although some of these conventional ventilation systems may include apparatuses or systems that can retard or prevent the spread of fire or fire-related effluent and debris through the structure, the inclusion of some of these apparatuses or systems can impede or prevent access to an interior of the conventional systems for maintenance or other purposes.